Sleepless
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: A bad storm causes Tohru to crawl into bed with Yuki for comfort. Expect the unexpecting.
1. Chapter 1

We don't own FB

* * *

She lay beneath her blankets shivering hearing the thunder overhead. When you lived in the middle of a forest everything seems to echo more. She slowly poked her head out from the blanket a few chocolate locks falling forward as she looked to a picture of her mother. "... I wish you were hear mom to hold me like you always did..." She shuddered as she saw a flash of lightening her eyes closing tightly knowing that thunder would follow. She slowly moved taking her blankets with her moving into the hallway sliding the door open of the boy that allowed her into the home. She slowly laid above his covers so she covered with hers. "... Yuki-kun is it ok if I stay here for a little bit til the storm passes...?" She looked up to the boy the flash of lightening revealing his purple tinted hair.

"Hmm…." came a sleepy response, his eyes slowly opening as the words awoke him from his sleep. He had no problem with storms, and was easily able to sleep through them, but the movement on his bed and her voice had woke him, "What is it? Something wrong Miss Honda?"

She shivered hearing the thunder her head resting on his back. "... I don't like the storms..." She spoke softly she would have probably gone to Kyou, but he wasn't home.

"Oh... well, you're welcome to stay here Miss Honda, if it'll help you sleep." His words were soft as he glanced over at her through half-closed, sleepy eyes.

She slowly looked up nodding slowly. "... Thank you Yuki-kun." She smiled faintly looking to him.

He merely nodded to her a bit and rolled over onto his side once more, closing his eyes a bit. "Rest well."

"I will now..." She rested her head on his chest now as she started to drift off. One of his arms slowly folded over her shoulders and held her lightly against his chest to help make her feel more comfortable.

"... Yuki-kun?" Her eyes were closed now as she spoke softly to him.

"Yes..?" His head tilted a bit, looking down at her.

"Did your mother ever do this with you when you were little?" She spoke so softly to him now as she pulled her blanket close.

"I... don't really remember much about my mother..." he whispered as he held her lightly in his arms still.

"... Oh I'm sorry for bringing it up Yuki-kun." She opened her eyes halfway looking to him.

"It's all right Tohru... rest now," he said softly as he closed his arms closer around her and closed his eyes. She closed her eyes slowly as she nodded curling against him careful that he wouldn't transform. Slowly he slipped off to sleep with the girl in his arms, resting through the storm as if there were nothing wrong. Her hand gripped his pajama shirt at any sign of thunder until she finally drifted off to sleep resting quietly. The night went on without him making any sounds or any movements, just staying close to her. She slept silently into the morning her head tucking under Yuki's to hide from the sunlight that was peaking in. Slowly Yuki's eyes opened as the sun struck them. Glancing down just a bit, he saw her and blinked. She smiled in her sleep after finding shade from the sunlight. Blinking away the sleep in his eyes, he slowly shifted a bit and sat up on the bed. She rolled over slowly her back to him as she continued to sleep. Shigure snickering in the doorway.

Yuki's eyes slowly turned towards the door, hearing the sound. "Wha-?"

"How cute you two slept together. Aww Young romance and teen angst."

"Shut up dog, pervert." Slowly Yuki stood up and walked to the closet to grab fresh clothes, "She was scared."

"So you comforted her." She sat up in bed her hair a little messy from the sleep she slowly pulled her blanket around her body shivering a little from the cold. She looked up after a few minutes now realizing Shigure was there.

"She said that her mother used to hold her through storms and that she was afraid to be alone during them, so just keep your mouth shut and your mind out of the gutter."

Tohru was blushing now as Shigure looked to the two shaking his head. "Well I ordered take out for breakfast or well lunch I guess since no one decided to come down."

Slowly Yuki closed the closet, clothes draped over his arm. "Thanks... you know, you could have woke us if you wanted breakfast..."

"Yeah, but you two looked so cute kind of like when she crawled into Kyou's bed one night."

Yuki's eyes narrowed just a bit as he walked out past Shigure and into the bathroom to take a shower. Tohru looked down feeling bad now Shigure just walked off downstairs hearing the doorbell ring. Slowly the door to the bathroom creped open, Yuki's head poking out, and part of his shoulder as well to show he was shirtless. "Tohru..."

She got up off his bed rather quickly now hearing his voice she made her way to his door. "Yes Yuki-kun?" She ashamed now that Yuki heard about her crawling into bed with Kyou.

"I... don't have any towels or rags... c-could you get me some... I kind of... can't come out of the bathroom..."

She blushed a dark red. "I'm sorry I didn't put any towels in the bathroom I'll go get a few from the dryer so they should be nice and warm." She hurried down the steps into the laundry room gather up some of the warm fuzzy white towels for him before hurrying upstairs to him. He was still leaning out of the bathroom door, waiting on her, but not letting any of his body be seen. She held out a towel for him as she reached the bathroom door. Slowly feeling around, he felt the towel touch his hand, his fingers closing against it and tugging it in with him. She let go of it rather quickly before sliding down the wall closing her eyes resting her head on her knees. He heard her slide down the wall, the door still open as he slowly climbed out of the shower, the towel wrapped around him now.

"... Are you mad at me Yuki-kun?" She spoke softly keeping her face hidden.

"For what..?" Slowly he looked out the door at her, his head tilting a bit.

"... If I made you feel like second choice..." She slowly looked up to him. "Kyou's just easier to deal with and he doesn't put up much of a fight because of the rain..."

His head shook a bit as he looked down at her, standing at the door in a towel. "No, I don't feel like that."

She looked up nodding slowly before blushing a dark red. "I'm glad you don't." He nodded softly as he looked down at her and saw the blush on her face, soon realizing he wasn't dressed. She looked down hiding her face in her knees. Slowly he walked into the bathroom and closed the door almost all the way, dropping the towel and starting to get dressed. She kept her head down and hiding her blush as she waited for him to come out fully dressed. Slowly the door opened once more and he walked out, rubbing his head with the towel to finish drying his hair.

She looked up still blushing as she stood up. "Lets go get lunch." Nodding softly he tossed the towel into the bathroom on the floor and glanced over at her as if to tell her to lead the way. She stepped ahead of him walking down the wooden steps Shigure sitting at the table reading the newspaper starting to giggle seeing Tohru now.

Yuki's eyes glanced up at the other male in the room, hearing the rather feminine sounding giggle. "Shut up Shigure."

"You should have seen it, it was so cute the way she clung to you like a child." He only continued to laugh as Tohru moved into the kitchen getting her and Yuki something to drink since Shigure had his coffee.

Yuki sat across the table from Shigure and narrowed his eyes at the other. "Shut up... quit pestering Miss Honda, she was scared."

"I know, but it was so cute sweet Tohru laying next to you like she did Kyou you should have seen it when I surprised him with a wake up call."

Yuki's hand reached across the table and grabbed the top of the paper, wrinkling it and pushing it down some, "Drop it."

Shigure sighed as Tohru walked out with some orange juice now setting one in front of Yuki and the other in front of her. As she reached over pouring some mar far and rice onto her plate from a take out box.

Smiling over at Tohru a bit, Yuki picked up his glass of juice and took a sip, "Thank you Miss Honda."

She nodded lightly smiling. "Your welcome Yuki-kun." She handed over the over the box of food.

Taking it, he slowly pulled some onto his own plate, pushing the box towards Shigure next, his eyes looking at the other. Shigure smirked before flicking the paper starting to read as Tohru ate quietly. Yuki's eyes turned down to his plate as he slowly started to eat the food he'd placed on it, sipping the orange juice whenever he would finish a bite. "Yuki-kun what do you want to do after lunch?" She looked up to him taking a few bites.

His head tilted a bit as he glanced over at her, sipping from his juice once more. "Uhh... I am not sure, what would you like to do?"

"I'm not sure I was just curious to know if there was anything I needed to do today."

"Not that I know of," he said softly as he continued to eat his food.

"Then is it ok if I go into town to do some shopping?"

"Would you like for me to go with you," he said softly, his head turning towards her.

Shigure peaked over his paper as Tohru played with her rice a bit. "If you want to I won't force you or anything."

"Who said you'd have to force me? Right about now I just want to get out of the house..." He said as he glanced at the eyes peeking over the paper.

Shigure moved his paper as she giggled nodding lightly. "Ok I'll see how much money I have saved up." She took her plate into the kitchen before hurrying upstairs.

Slowly he stood and looked down over the paper of Shigure once more and shook his head. "Leave it alone. She was just looking for a place where she felt safe, you notice she didn't go crawling in your bed... pervert."

"But just imagine if you and sweet Kyou-kun weren't here I bet she lay next to me." He smiled all cheerful like.

His eyes narrowed softly, "I should hope that it never rains if you and her are alone in this house. Perverted dog..." Slowly he walked into the kitchen with his plate.

She came downstairs finally dressed in a blue sundress smiling her carefree way. "I have enough money if you want to go to a movie, but that's about it."

Slowly he walked out of the kitchen; "You said you wanted to go shopping, right? I'll go shopping with you, we can see a movie another time."

"Shopping can wait I don't need clothes that bad." She smiled kindly to him.

His head shook softly, "No, let's go get you something nice and new to wear."

She nodded lightly. "... Maybe in a few weeks when I get paid and I have enough left over from paying Shigure-san for living here we can go."

"Paying Shigure?" Yuki glanced down at Shigure with narrowed eyes. "You work so hard, he shouldn't be charging you to stay here... Come, let's go shopping... and we'll go to the movie, on Shigure's credit card..."

She shook her head slowly. "Its fine Yuki-kun I'd probably be paying more if I lived somewhere else." She moved passed him now heading to the door slipping some shoes on.

Yuki glanced at Shigure once more and narrowed his eyes just a bit, "Damn it dog..." Slowly he walked out towards her. She smiled seeing him now as she stepped outside wearing the yellow ribbon in her hair.

His hand was busy tucking something into his pocket as he walked up beside her, "Shall we get going Miss Honda?"

She nodded lightly. "Yeah I am if I have money left over do you want to get some ice cream?"

He smiled a bit and nodded, "Don't worry. Spend all you want today... we'll enjoy our day today. My treat, since I don't seem to have a reason to spend the money that I get..."

"What do you mean Yuki-kun?" She looked up to him now a little confused.

He smiled as he took out his wallet, "The main house sends money to the family members from time to time... I never have a reason to spend it really... so why not just enjoy ourselves with it?"

She looked down slowly. "Don't spend it on me Yuki-kun." She stepped ahead of him now starting to hum.

"What if I want to..? I have nothing and no one else worth spending it on... it just builds up..."

"Let it build so you can go to a good college and you'll be set you'll have enough to buy books, maybe get a dorm." She smiled kindly.

"The family pays for all of that... this money is for personal use... and I never really use it."

"Oh... That's really neat." She looked ahead. "I need to start saving pretty soon so I can afford to go to the community college close to here."

"Miss Honda..." he whispered softly as he walked along side her still, looking over at her with the small smile that only she ever seemed to bring out of him.

"Do you think Shigure-san will let me stay at the house when you go to college and Kyou-kun is locked away?"

"I plan on staying too... as long as you are there..."

"Why you can go to a good school something most people don't get to do." She looked to him sadly. "Don't stay because of me..."

"I don't care about any of that... I've never really enjoyed anything... until you moved in with us."

She blushed lightly looking down. "All I did was clean the house up and feed you."

"But you're wrong... you've made the entire house more enjoyable... more fun..."

"... Yeah you and Kyou-kun don't bicker as much either." She looked up to the sky.

"True..." he said softly as he looked at her with a smile.

"After high school do you think Hatori-san will erase my memories?"

"No, I won't let that happen..."

She smiled looking ahead. "Were close to town now." Nodding softly, he slowly took her hand and looked at her.

She blushed a dark red now. "Yuki-kun?"

He blushed softly and pulled his hand away, looking down as if he'd done something wrong, "I-I'm sorry Miss Honda..."

"It's ok, but were going into town I don't want those fan club girls swarming you if I hold your hand."

"I don't care about them...," he said softly as he looked at her still. She nodded lightly reaching for his hand now. He took her hand softly and held it, smiling.

She blushed lightly looking to him. "Where do you want to go first Yuki-kun?"

"Wherever you want to go," he said softly.

"Do you want to get ice cream I'll buy."

"I'll get it..."

"Are you sure?" She looked up to him now. Nodding softly, he smiles and leads her to the ice cream shop.

Follows close behind him now still blushing at the way he held her hand. "What flavor do you like?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Chocolate..." he said softly as he walked in with her and they took a seat at a booth, a waitress moving over to them holding a small booklet.

She smiled a bit as she looked to the waiter. "I think I want a vanilla cone."

"I think I'll have the same thing," he said softly as he looked up at the waitress.

She wrote down the orders walking off. "I thought you said you like chocolate."

"I do, but I wanted vanilla today." Smiling a bit, he tilted his head and looked at her. She looked up to him blushing a dark red as she looked down slowly.

Slowly the waitress walked back out with their cones, handing them to the two. "Enjoy," she said before walking off, Yuki smiling as he took the ice cream. She took her ice cream as well looking back up to him as she took a few licks. He slowly ate his own, watching her as he did so.

"This is a nice place I don't think I've ever been to a place like this..."

"I've only been once," he said softly as he looked around, "I don't come into town too often... Shigure usually does all the shopping."

"Not anymore I think I got it pretty much covered now." She smiled kindly taking a few more licks.

Nodding slowly, he continued to eat the ice cream, his eyes falling closed just a bit. He was enjoying it; it'd been so long since he'd had anything like this.

"... Yuki-kun is this considered a date...?"

He blinked a couple of times and blushes. "Uh... I-I don't know... Shigure would probably call it one..." She nodded lightly as she looked to her ice cream cone that was almost done. He too slowly ate, his eyes falling closed a bit as he enjoyed the soft, smooth flavor on his tongue. She finished her cone now her eyes opening slowly as she looked up to him.

Slowly he placed the last bite into his mouth and wiped it with a napkin. "Well... that was delicious, wouldn't you agree Miss Tohru?"

She nodded lightly. "Yes it was very good thank you Yuki-kun for treating me to this..."

"Anytime," he said softly as he closed his eyes and tilted his head a bit, smiling. Slowly the waitress walked over with the ticket, Yuki taking out a bit of money to pay the waitress and leave a tip.

She stood up now bowing to Yuki as she reached for his hand. "Where do you want to go now Yuki-kun?"

"Let's go shopping for those clothes..." he said as he smiled at her, looking down at their hands as his closed over her's and held it.

She nodded lightly. "There's a pretty nice thrift shop near here." She started outside now of the shop.

Following her, he smiled, rather enjoying the feeling of her hand in his. She made her way down a few blocks to the second hand store. "You don't have to come in Yuki-kun."

"This place," he asked softly as he tilted his head a bit and looked up at it. She nodded lightly as she stepped inside looking around for something nice.

Slowly he walked in behind her and glanced around as well, his eyes closing just a bit. "I thought you were intending to go somewhere else..."

She shook her head slowly. "I can't afford to get expensive clothing." She pulled off a light pink dress from the rack holding it too her chest. "How does this look?"

He turned and looked at her, after having been turned towards some of the clothes around him. When he saw the dress on her, he blushed a bit and looked down, "I-It's beautiful..."

She smiled faintly. "Its got a few holes, but I can sew them up when we get home." She draped it over her arm as she moved around the cramped room.

His lips parted to speak, but he wasn't sure what to say. Slowly he reached out and took the dress, placing it on a rack and taking her hand to lead her out of the store and into another, more fancy store nearby, going to the dresses section.

"Yuki-kun I can't afford this." She spoke up barely above a whisper as she looked up to him sadly.

"I'll help..." he said softly as he smiled at her, "I... want to. I want you to have something nice... since you do so much for us... and we don't really do anything for you..."

"... You give me a place to stay that's all I really need." She leaned back against the wall of the department store looking to him.

"But even still... Shigure has been getting money from you for that... and I didn't know..." His head tilted a bit as he looked down at her, "you were supposed to stay with us for free... with nothing more than your work around the house being your fee..."

She looked down slowly nodding. "... Its fine though I really don't mind it."

"No, Miss Honda, its not fine... you can't be expected to do everything and still be charged rent..." Slowly he placed his hands on a pink dress, pulling it out and holding it out to her. "It looks just like the one you wanted... but it's new..."

She blushed lightly seeing him act this way toward her. "I'm going to go try it on now I'll come out when I get it on so you can see." He nodded lightly and smiled a bit, his eyes slowly falling closed just a little bit. She moved to the dressing room closing the door behind her as she tried on the outfit. As soon as she buttoned the dress she walked out of the room blushing looking up to him.

He slowly lifted his head, as it had been down while he leaned against the wall waiting on her. Once he saw a glimpse of her, he blushed slightly and turned his head, "y-you lo-look beautiful... Miss Honda..."

She blushed a darker shade of red. "Thank you Yuki-kun." She smiled faintly looking to him.

Smiling, he nodded and looked down at her, "Let's get it..."

"Thank you Yuki-kun for buying this for me." She walked back to the dressing room getting undressed changing back into her normal clothes.

"Don't mention it," he said through the door in a soft tone of voice, his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall once more. She stepped out now as she looked up to him the dress folded over her arm.

Smiling, he glanced down at her and took her hand, walking towards the checkout counter. "Is there anything else that you'd like..?"

She shook her head slowly. "Nope I just wanted to get a new dress." She looked to him smiling her carefree way as she sat it the dress on the counter. Smiling, he took out his wallet and paid for the dress that she'd laid upon the counter, glancing down at her.

She blushed a dark red now before looking down. "Is there anywhere else you would like to go?"

"How about that movie..? You could wear your new dress to the theater..?" He smiled glancing down at her still, his hand gently lifting her chin.

"... I got this dress for something special I don't want to ruin it or anything..." She blushed at his touch.

"You're right... but still... let's go to a movie?"

She nodded lightly. "What kind of movie would you like to see?"

"Anything that you want to see," he said softly as he looked down at her still, his head tilting a bit, his smile spreading lightly over his lips.

"There's a movie about this fish that looks really cute." She looked to him smiling.

Slowly they approached the theater, Yuki slowly approaching the ticket window and requesting two tickets for the movie that she'd requested. The woman handed the two the tickets Tohru moving ahead of Yuki wanting to at least buy snacks and drinks. Walking in behind her, he walked up and handed her the tickets, smiling as he looked at her. She blushed lightly as she took the tickets grabbing two drinks and a large popcorn.

Smiling softly, he took one of the drinks and looked at it. "Thank you Miss Honda. I hope that you enjoy this movie."

"I hope you do too." She smiled stepping into the theater. Walking in behind her, he slowly reached down to take her hand as they walked further into the place, looking for good seats.

She moved in toward the middle she looked around. "... There are a lot of little kids."

"Of course there is... it seems that there are a lot of children that would want to see this movie, after all, it is animated." She looked down nodding as she took a seat in the middle.

Slowly he sat down beside her and smiled, still holding her hand as he looked up at the big screen. He wanted to stay close to her, to hold her hand. "It should be a good movie... animated movies are always nice..."

"Yeah and it looks really realistic as well." She sat back now in her seat. He nodded softly as he sat back in his seat fully and took a sip of his drink and watched it.

She was smiling threw out the film. "... The small orange one reminds me of someone..."

His head tilted a bit as he glanced over at her, "Who? I don't know anyone that's like that fish..."

"Kyou-kun is... always trying to prove others wrong."

"Ahh..." he said softly and nodded lightly, glancing over at her. She smiled giggling watching the movie now taking a few pieces of popcorn. He ate the popcorn as well, his eyes on the movie, lifting his drink to his lips to sip of it.

She stepped out of the dark theater smiling still holding onto the half eaten popcorn. "That was so much fun Yuki-kun!"

"Yea, not often I get out and do such things..."

"Sorry if it seemed childish..." She looked down slowly. "Thank you for taking me..."

He smiled softly and reached down to take her hand in his, "It was fine, I liked it."

She smiled blushing as she held his hand too. "Hatori-san would have been cute if he was in the movie as the sea horse daddy." He chuckled softly and nodded his head as he walked out with her, holding his drink in his other hand.

"Are you ready to head home Yuki-kun?"

"Are you," he said softly, looking over into her eyes.

"I've done what I wanted to today." She smiled. Nodding softly, he slowly began to walk towards the house with her, holding her hand lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since the two went out together Shigure was reading the paper his eyes slowly looking toward Yuki Kyou was laying on the porch swatting at a fly teasing it. "I hear that your school is having a dance tonight." He looked down to the rat from the corner of his eye.

Yuki's eyes shifted and glanced up at Shigure from the corner of them. "Yes the school is having a dance tonight, and yes I have to be there. What is your point dog?"

"Is Tohru going to go?" He watched the cat now.

"I guess..." he said softly as he glanced over towards the cat as well. "I haven't really asked Miss Honda if she was going to go or not."

"Poor Tohru she told me she wasn't going what a shame the poor girl no one probably asked her."

Yuki's eyes shifted and glared at Shigure out of the corner of them. "You're full of it Dog. She'd never not go just because of that. She'd go with her friends if nothing else."

Shigure shrugged lightly. "I shall cheer her up when you leave."

Yuki narrowed his eyes a bit and stood up, eyeing the dog as he walked up the stairs, leaving the dog and the cat behind. She sat in her room at her desk working quietly on her homework she was already in her pjs. Yuki's right hand lifted to knock on the door, his left hand already resting on the knob. "Miss Honda, are you in?"

"Yes you can come in if you want Yuki-kun." She spoke softly as she went back to her homework.

Slowly the door slid open, the boy walking in wearing the clothes he was going to wear to the dance already. "What are you doing dressed for bed?"

"I'm not going so I decided to get ready for bed." She smiled looking back to him.

His head tilted a bit as he leaned back against the wall. "Why are you not going to the dance Miss Honda?"

"Hana and Uo wouldn't go to the dance and no one asked so I'm going to get a start on my homework."

Blinking softly he closed his eyes and looked down. "But what about your pretty pink dress..?"

"... That's why I got it for the dance, but no one wanted to go with me so maybe next time I can wear it somewhere." She smiled faintly.

"Miss Honda... I was hoping to see you wear it at the dance..." he said softly as he stood by the door.

She blushed lightly looking down. "... Maybe next time Yuki-kun sorry." She turned around going back to her homework.

"Come on Miss Honda... we got that dress just so that you could wear it to the dance..." he said softly as he walked to her closet slowly.

She looked up watching him. "I have no one to go with Yuki-kun."

"I am going..." he said softly as he opened her closet and took out her dress, laying it on the bed.

"You'll be busy with your student council though."

Doesn't mean I won't have time to dance," he said softly and walked over towards her after he had laid the dress on her bed.

She blushed lightly as she looked up to him nodding lightly. "I'll get ready then."

Nodding softly, he slowly turned and walked out of the room with a glance back at her, smiling very slightly. "I'm glad you're not going to let your night be ruined."

"I was worried about going alone to be made fun of for being alone." She smiled faintly looking to him. "Thank you for going with me."

He nodded softly and slowly slid his hand to the door, sliding it shut so that she would be able to get ready to go. She walked over to the bed picking up the dress he got her and started to change before to long she walked downstairs blushing lightly. His head slowly turned when he heard footsteps on the stairs, glancing up at her with a slight look of amazement, very slight warmth on his cheeks. Shigure smiled as he looked above the paper. Tohru's head lowering slowly as Kyou took a peak from the porch. Yuki just sat there watching as if he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Blinking a few times he smiled and tried to catch his composure before Shigure would say anything.

"I don't see why I can't make you my wife Tohru." Shigure sighed.

Yuki's head jerked towards Shigure, eyes narrowed slightly, "Don't even think about it dog..."

The cat stood slowly walking away from the group Tohru watching him. "... Is Kyou not going to the dance?"

Yuki shrugged slightly, "I doubt it, you know as well as the rest of us the cat hates 'that place' and 'those people'."

"Yeah, but I thought he'd enjoy it, there's a few girls in class that like him." Shigure only giggled hearing her words.

Slowly he stood up and walked over to her, holding out his hand to her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let me go check on Kyou before we go to make sure he's ok." She looked to him smiling before heading outside going toward the roof knowing Kyou would be on the roof.

Slowly, Yuki made his way to the door and leaned against the wooden frame of it, glancing outside at her, his head shaking a bit.

So you talked Miss Honda into going with you?" The dog spoke smirking up to the rat.

"I didn't talk her into going with me exactly... I just told her that she wouldn't have as much fun just sitting here... So don't get your panties in a bunch, it's just a dance."

The dog just shrugged looking back to his paper. "Your going to dance with her aren't you?"

"Maybe, so what if I am..?" Yuki glared as he spoke.

"That be sad poor Miss Honda sitting alone in the corner the whole dance."

"She's not going to sit alone in a corner, there are plenty of guys that would kill for a chance to dance with her..." he said softly as he looked out the door still. "Besides... I'll dance with her when I can..."

"A lot of guys would like to do things to our naive little Tohru." The dog kept his head in his paper.

"Yea, you included you perverted jerk," he said softly as he glanced out the door still.

She came back shortly after talking with Kyou. Shigure smiled watching her. "Tohru you're so pretty."

Yuki slowly stood up straight and smiled, offering her his arm. "Are you ready now?" She nodded lightly as she took his hand instead blushing lightly.

Slowly he drew her arm under his and looped his arm around her's, slowly leading her out the door. She blushed madly now as she looked down Shigure giggled watching the two. Glares back at him once more as they slowly walked out together.

"Kyou said he might come later to the dance." She smiled looking up to Yuki now.

"I doubt he'll come...," he said softly as he walked with her still, holding her arm under his.

"You never know Kyou he's full of surprises."

"No..." he said softly as he glanced down at her, seeing her blush and thus blushing softly himself. She looked away quickly keeping her head down.

He smiled a bit and slowly turned his head back towards the direction of the school. "I hope you have fun tonight..."

"I know you will girls will be lined up to dance with you." She giggled softly. Chuckles softly, his head looking down just a bit as he slowly walked towards the school, the lights finally coming into view. She let go of his hand now as she saw the lights come into view. Slowly he glanced over at her with a slight smile.

"I'll let you go ahead so I don't cause to much trouble."

"No, please... come with me inside." He smiled still and reached down to take her hand, "After all... you're my date it seems."

She blushed lightly hearing him. "... This is a date Yuki?"

"Well... you're here with me... so you're my date to the dance, aren't you?"

She nodded lightly. "But you also have your student council."

"Yea... I have to do that, but I don't want to... I'd rather just enjoy the dance instead of having to work..."

"I can wait while you do your student council thing for the dance." She smiled kindly.

"But still.. You're gonna go in with me, right?" Smiling, he offered her his hand once more.

She smiled nodding taking his hand softly. "Of coarse I will." Smiling, he slowly turned and walked with her into the school, leading her to where the dance would be, in the cafeteria building. She smiled as she paid for her ticket she was blushing lightly as she walked in with Yuki some of the fan club girls looking at her coldly.

Slowly he turned and grasped her hand between both of his hands, bowing softly, "I should take care of the council stuff as quickly as possible so that we may enjoy the dance... feel free to walk around and dance while you wait."

She nodded lightly blushing lightly. "Ok Yuki I'll see you when you get done." She smiled turning away from him now. Slowly he walked towards the council, his arms crossing over his chest. She walked over to where the chairs were waiting for him quietly. The meeting with the council seemed to drag on, his patience being tested as he stood there and mediated their bickering. She lowered her head waiting now before a few boys walked over trying to get her to dance with them.

"That's it, nothing is getting accomplished here, you're all just fighting in circles... This meeting is adjourned for now... we'll try it again in a less noisy environment, I have someone to attend to..."

She shook her head slowly. "I'm waiting for someone I'm sure you can find someone else to dance with..." She spoke softly looking up to them smiling. One boy taking this chance to grab her hand trying to get her to stand up.

Slowly Yuki walked towards them, "I'm finally done Miss Honda, would you like to dance now?" She pulled her hand free of the boy now that looked up to him Tohru moving to Yuki's side quickly as she nodded.

Smiling, he slowly took her hand in his and looked down at her, "Then, would you share this next dance with me?"

She blushed a dark red as she nodded the boy grabbing her hand again. "She's going to dance with me first."

"She's my date..." Yuki said as he glanced at the other boy, his eyes narrowed. "There are other girls that are here without dates for you to dance with."

"If she was here with you, where were you then seems kind of selfish to leave her waiting."

"She knew I had to attend to student council business, that's why she was waiting, now if you'll excuse us, we have a dance to attend to."

The boy shrugged lightly. "She's not to bright to begin with." He walked off now with his friend.

"She's far more intelligent than a forceful buffoon as yourself," Yuki mumbled just loud enough for Tohru to hear as he held her hand softly still, smiling down at her.

She looked to him blushing lightly before looking down. "Thank you Yuki."

Nodding softly, he slowly took her hands in his and started to walk towards the dance floor with her. She looked around watching the fan girls glare at her as she moved close to Yuki. Slowly he slipped his arms around her and bit his lip softly, looking down at her.

She looked up to him now. "... We have to be careful Yuki..." She spoke barely above a whisper.

"Why," he asked as he held her softly.

"So you don't change." She looked to him still.

"Oh... right..." places his hand on her hip instead of around her, being careful. She blushed lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck being careful as possible. The girls around them watched wanting to get at Tohru for dancing with Yuki.


End file.
